Meu Inferno é Particular
by The Bipolare
Summary: Chris achava que havia perdido Jill, sua parceira e sua amada. Como muitos poetas dizem, você só sabe que a ama, quando a perde. E foi assim com Chris. Mas, o destinho lhe deu uma segunda chance, será que ele aproveitará?


Meu Inferno é Particular

Oneshot

Chris Redfield sentiu uma pequena dor no coração, daquelas positivas, que anseia a felicidade e sente que ela esta por vir, além de respirar um tanto acelerado porém baixa. Arfava periodicamente, na esperança de poder revê-la, e até mesmo pode apreciar de um pouco de nostalgia em sua pequena raridade, afinal, um jovem que se tornou homem enfrentando os males do mundo em sua parte mais obscura e secreta (as armas biológicas), como Chris, não podia desfrutar de um pouco de memórias. Mas quando se tratava da doce Jill, ele fazia questão de lembrar dos melhores momentos sem nem lembrar que teve uma vida ruim, ou até mesmo que ele teve uma vida antes de Jill.

Era irônico pensar, que algum tempo ele pensava na parceira com esperança, esperava que seu coração continuasse a bater mesmo depois do último encontro com Wesker.

"Maldito, Wesker. Finalmente teve seu fim." pensou Redfield, interrompendo seu pensamento. Era difícil pensar em seu ex-capitão sem amaldiçoá-lo, mas teria que deixar essa mania, afinal, ele realmente teve seu fim. Trágico e merecido fim.

Só ele acreditava que a bela civil continuava viva.

Todos pensavam que ele se sentia culpado, mas a verdade era que Chris era louco por Jill. Ele a amava profundamente, como nunca sequer presumiu que iria amar alguém assim. Desde o dia que cruzou com o seu olhar, e pode admirar pela primeira vez aquele tom azul lindo de seu olho, já sentiu uma forte atração por ela. Queria sentir aquela boca carnuda na sua, poder lhe tocar muito - mais do que podia agora - sentir o arrepio de sua pele na dele e deliciar-se com a companhia de uma mulher como Valentine. Para ser sincero, custou-lhe para acreditar que todo esse sentimento era muito mais que atração, sua ficha foi caindo gradualmente na medida em que os dois se viam mais frequentemente. E quando caiu sua ficha já era tarde. Por que como muitos poetas já citaram: você só sabe que ama, quando perde.

No entanto, ele não havia perdido nada, a garota continuava viva, como tinha ansiado, e estava radiante por isso. Era como o destino tivesse lhe dado uma segunda chance de segurá-la com toda sua força, e a protegesse, como uma bela e rara flor. Mas Jill não sabia de nada, muito menos desconfiava - ele achava. E tinha medo principalmente de sua reação.

Mas ele já é grandinho para suportar qualquer dor e seguir em frente como se nada houvesse acontecido.

Naquele momento, sentado na sala de espera, numa sala de cuidados médicos da base na B.S.A.A, não sabia mais no que pensar, e muito menos no que poderia proferir sem ser muito meloso e nem muito calculista. Dizer o que sente não tem receita, e mesmo que tivesse Redfield não iria se importar em saber.

– Redfield? - disse uma das enfermeira, uma das mais velhas, tinha cerca de 40 anos. – Veio ver a Valentine?

– Afirmativo, como ela esta? - perguntou Chris

– Vai bem, mas o vírus que foi injetado nela é irreversível, ou seja, ela continuará com a "super" força e algumas confusões na memória. - parou para observar a face de espanto e complementou acalmando-o: – Mas ela está bem, e respondeu bem a este fato.

– Ela é uma garota forte. - falou com o olho brilhando e com um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

A enfermeira simplesmente balançou a cabeça num gesto afirmativo:

– Se quiser vê-la, aproveite para fazer isso agora.

– OK. Obrigado.

Ele levantou de seu assento, com a dor já mais forte, as pernas um tanto falha do que antes e com a sensação de não querer encará-la e sair correndo.

"Porra, Redfield, logo você querendo fugir agora? Depois de ter passado coisas bem piores, qual é?" pensou consigo. Chris era o cara mais corajoso que qualquer um podia conhecer na vida inteira, sempre considerado uma rocha (em tamanho e sentimentos) e agora estava com as pernas bambas por poder se declarar a uma garota. Ainda mais agora se aproximando cada vez mais da porta...

E com a mão na maçaneta, girando-a e abrindo a porta.

"Fodeu" seu subconsciente soltou inconsequentemente.

Jill estava mais perto, como desejou. Poder vê-la agora, a alguns metros, por mais que ainda esteja um pouco debilitada e pálida, partiu um pouco seu coração dentro do peito. De imediato, abriu um sorriso agradável, que foi retribuído pela amada. O que fez seu coração passar de partido para "querendo explodir".

– Chris! - disse empolgada.

Se aproximou um pouco mais da cama, e disse:

– Como você está? - perguntou, não tinha muito o que falar. E foi se sentando na cadeira do lado, para poder ver sua expressão melhor, e poder admirar o seu rosto que continuava estonteante.

– Bem. Só confusa, com um cansaço que parece que nunca passará, e um pouco... - tentou buscar a palavra, e a única coisa que achou adequado: – frustrada. Não quis participar de tudo aquilo, e nem virar uma daquelas coisas, mutantes.

– Jilly, você não é uma mutante - disse tentando ser bem humorado. Só tentando mesmo.

– Não? Olhe pra mim. Eu não pareço estar nem viva! - exclamou num tom mais alto e hostil.

– Eu entendo. - disse olhando, para seus olhos, soando o mais delicado possível.

– Não, você não entende - disse com o tom mais alto ainda, vendo a expressão de seu amigo se tornar mais triste. Percebendo isso, abaixou seu tom, mas não era tudo, – Chris, meu inferno é particular!

– É? Por que você quer! - proferiu menos paciente que antes, e levantando de sua cadeira, para mostrar o quando estava indignado - Jill, eu sempre estive do seu lado, como parceiro e amigo. Sempre do seu lado. - repetiu - E sempre ficarei, então pára de falar tudo isso!

– Mas..

– Eu ainda estou falando - interrompeu bruscamente – Eu senti sua falta, e simplesmente não acreditei na sua morte, em nenhum momento e procurei por você por todo esses três anos. Jill, você está aqui... - pausou, para limpar a garganta e observar a cara de duvida de sua parceira, seus olhos estavam quase cheios de água. – E eu desejei tanto esse dia, e prometi que se te achasse bem, nunca mais te largaria e te protegeria.

– Onde você quer chegar com isso , Chris? - finalmente perguntou.

– Eu te amo. - falou normalmente. Como se tivesse dito algo natural, que já repetiu milhares de vezes.

Valentine abriu sua boca deliberadamente ao ponto de sua indignação. Houve uma pequena pausa dramática e um silencio ensurdecedor. Ele voltou a sentar-se onde estava, como se desabasse, também como se tivesse tirado uma rocha de sua costas. Esperando uma resposta, que custou aparecer, ele observava o rosto de Jill, mudando de expressões e diversas vezes abrindo a boca para dizer algo, e logo em seguida desistindo.

– Quando tempo? - finalmente o silêncio foi quebrado.

– Isso não importa, são detalhes. - respondeu, calmo – Quero saber o que você acha disso?

– Acho que não se atira de uma janela por alguém que não sente nada, eu só não sei o que é.

– Eu também não sabia, só que, não seja igual a mim, não pare pra perceber que me ama, depois que me perder, Jilly. - levantou da cadeira, deu-lhe um beijo na testa, e direcionou seu passos para porta.

– Chris! - chamou Jill, ele virou para encará-la – O que você quer? Sabe, entre nós.

– Ter você pra mim. O resto, eu meio que não planejei... - disse sorrindo.

Jill sorriu largamente, de um jeito meio sapeca e divertida. Ela o amava, e neste momento, qualquer noticia ruim não a desanimaria. E de repente, ela percebeu, era amor mesmo, igual a de Chris dizia, então, decidiu pronunciar-se rápido:

– O seu plano é muito bom...


End file.
